


Goooookai Silver's Fanfic Collection

by DragonRabbitRider



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Gai is a fanfic writer, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRabbitRider/pseuds/DragonRabbitRider
Summary: The Gokaiger's have known of Gai's obsession with Super Sentai for years. While cleaning the silver hero's room, they found something that will shock the whole franchise: A romantic yaoi fanfic diary. Now that his secret is out, Gai has to read the tales to his team for the crew's amusement.





	1. Introduction

_It's been 7 years since the Gokaiger's quest for the Greatest Treasure of The Universe has ended. Since then, Marvelous, Joe, Luka, Don, Ahim, Gai and Navi had stayed together as a family, exploring the deep parts of space to search for treasure...  
_

Currently, the Gokaigers are cleaning the Gokai Galleon after a long mission to find the lost Ranger Keys was completed. Ahim and Don are currently dusting the main room while trying to get a lazy Luka to work. Joe is sweeping the deck, finding weird items that somehow ended up in a flying ship. And Marvelous is doing the laundry, much to his dismay. As for the Earthling, Gai is out watching a toku concert with friends.

  
"God, this is soooooo boring", Luka groaned looking at the window. "How long have we watched that giant tyrannosaurus for?":  
  
"Er Luka. It's only been ten minutes since the Ryosoulgers summoned it ", Don answered. Luka is watching the current sentai team, the Ryusoulgers fight a giant monster from the ship's window.

"I know we're not allowed to interfere with our successor's war, but this mecha fight is taking way longer than usual!"

"Maybe if you actually help with cleaning, you wouldn't be bored", Navi laughed.  


"Shut up bird", pouted the lookout. "I am doing my job, I'm... making sure this seat is not dusted". Ahim shakes her head in disappointment while cleaning a teapot.

"Luka, maybe you can help Gai by starting to clean his room", said the princess. "He said that it's like the ruins of a city in there."

"Gai's room there's no way in hell I'm going there", Luka crosses her arms. Don and Ahim look at each other, knowing they have to use the bribe.

"We'll head to the casino if you help", Ahim said with a smile. The yellow warrior looked up with money-hungry eyes. Don grins knowing that this gets her every time.

"Alright" Luka sighed. "Where's the broom?"

* * *

Luka looks at the giant door with a wallpaper that says, "Goooooooookai Silver! room", immediately regretting her life's decisions.

_"I better get a jackpot later",_ Luka thought as she opens the door with caution. When she opened the room, her face cringes in horror. Gai's room consists of random grey and pink clothes on the floor, a bed that's buried in ranger keys, worn-out posters, and a collection of Sentai mechas that is missing several parts. Composing herself for money, Luka starts cleaning Gai's room. 

"How can someone sleep in a bed full of ranger keys?" Luka questioned. "It looks like I'll clean here first." The yellow warrior starts clawing through piles of ranger keys in Gai's bed, ignoring the times she accidentally touched his underwear. Luka shuddered, not knowing why they were on his bed. Finally, Luka felt something hard at the bottom.

"Why does he need to sleep with a brick?" she said confusingly. Fishing her arm to grab it, Luka pulls it out, not a bricked pillow but a book.

"What is this?"

* * *

Gai grapples himself to the ship, exhausted from waving his lightstick too much.

"Man that was so fun", he grinned tiredly while holding several bags of Sentai merchandise. He starts walking down the deck for dinner. "I'm home guys, I got you stu-" Gai paused as he sees the team on the table staring at him. His eyes lock to a silver book that he notices.  
  
"MY LIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFE ISSSSSSSSS RUIIIIIINNNNNED:" Gai screamed in complete horror. 

"Calm down. We didn't read the first page" Marvelous exclaimed. Gai quickly gets up and grabs the book from the captain.

"Do you guys not know the previous things I right in here?", the Fanboy said while caressing the book.  
  
"Well, the title has fan in it so its probably yours..." Ahim said. "But what so fiction about you being a fan?".

"Nonono, Ahim", he answered with wiggling fingers."Fanfiction is a story made from established properties, written by fans of said property". The crew stares blankly at Gai.

"So they are people that write stories about us?" Joe asks. Gai rubs his neck awkwardly.

"There is more to that..." He said while staring away.

"So can we read it?", Luka asks.   
  
"Of course not this fanfiction contains things that aren't suita- HEY NAVI". Navi grabs the book and flies the other side of the room. Gai tries to catch him but the Gokaiger's restrain him.

"No please don't open it!" Gai begged. "My intensity of a Sentai fan will be exposed!"

"Come on Gai, it won't be that bad", the bird said as she flips the cover of the book. Navi clears her throat as Gai braces for impact.

_Dear reader, except this is pointless cause I'm not sharing this part online._

_ Welcome to the amazing world of Gai Ikari, also known as GOOOOOOOKAI SLIVA's stories. Enter this story as we look throughout several years of love between the Male heroes of Super Sentai!_  
"Did you make our senpais whats that word? Homosexual?"   
"Um yeah..."

"I expected worse honestly, like some original character that ruins the main story by putting-"

"I'm trying to read to you brats!" Navi yelled. The Gokaigers became quiet.

Anyway _Please note that these are real-life people. Taking this thing too seriously will lead to people getting hurt! Thank you and enjoy this collection_

_"_Aaaaaand we're done" Gai grabbed his book as the Gokaigers start to complain.

"Please, Gai!" Luka begged, "I want some fun around here since the normal one here is driving me insane." Luka points out to the window, where the city is blasting out the Ryusoulger ending for the 24th time this month year. Gai sighs knowing this will be embarrassing. But then again he never shared these stories to anyone outside his usual publishing site.  
  
"Fine, get comfortable" Gai pulls a chair starting to get excited about this. Everyone sat down in chairs waiting for Gai to start.

"Chapter 1: The Secret Relationship of Ao and Ki"


	2. Gorenger Chapter:The Story of Ao and Ki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai's Summary:  
Ever since he was paired with Daita Oiwa during their first mission, Akira Shinmei knew he wasn't going to like working with him. With his loudness and constant riddles, Akira was dealt with annoyance every time he works with him. But over time, he starts growing fond of the Yellow Ranger's company. While Daita starts to have feelings for Blue.

“So what’s a lamp that can’t be lit”  
  
"I don't know…"

“Man this is hard what about…”

_"Years of training has led to this moment Shinmei", _Akira Shinmei thought as he pilots the Variblune to the warehouse. Not even a week ago, Akira was leading his squad through a practice run back in Touhoku's EAGLE base, when a terrorist organization, The Black Cross Army, ambushed them. Akira made it out alive with minor injuries but soon found out that he was the only one to make it out alive. This event made Akira blame himself for the death of his comrades as he felt that he was unable to save them properly. He would use his guitar to cope with the tragedy.

At the memorial service, he received a letter from the head commander, stating that four other branches were attacked as well, but also had a survivor in each. In a day, Akira trained to become Aoranger to a Secret Squadron Eagle has formed named the Gorangers. He was immediately sent to a restaurant in Tokyo to start a series of missions that will hopefully lead to the defeat of Black Cross.

After ten minutes of quick introductions the newly formed team had its first mission; to save a bus full of children trapped in a bomb locked warehouse. Akira was assigned to fly the Variblune. Someone insisted on going with him. And that was Daita O\iwa, Kiranger. Since they didn’t have time, the Blue ranger quickly brought him on board. It hasn’t been five minutes and Daita starts bombarding him with riddles and his love of curry.

“Maybe it’s a busted lamp” said Daita. “But that wouldn’t be that easy. What about an unplugged streetla-“.

“Yellow drop that claw quick. Red says they can’t go in and the bomb will go in three minutes”.

“Ok Roger!” Daita said with no panic. He pressed the button the releases the claw. After breaking through the roof the Variblune was able to save the children just in time.

“_Well,at least he’s competent...”, _Akira thought as they drop the bus off.

* * *

  
  
it’s been several weeks since the Gorangers first mission and Akira is getting tired already. Though he avenged his squad’s deaths, Daita continues to pester him on and off duty.

“So then what’s a Dragonfly that can ride a motorcycle?” Daita asks while looking at Akira. The man sighed and tiredly answered the riddle.  
  
“Kamen Rider V3?”

  
“Wow,you’re good at these Blue!” Daita smiles while going back to take a spoonful of curry> The Gorangers are currently having dinner at the Snack Gon. Akira, wanting to spare himself from another riddle excused himself and head to the bathroom quickly. In the washroom, e finds Tsuyoshi on a stall. The blue ranger goes for the stall next to him.  
  
“Got riddled out?” the leader asked privately doing his business.

“Ugh tell me about it”, Akira groaned. “It’s been riddles with him every second of the day. I don’t know if he’ll drop his tongue.” Kaijo laughed as he listened to his teammate’s story.

“You know Blue that there’s a reason why Yellow likes riddles?”  
  
“Why’s that”, Akira asks as he flushes the stall. He notices that Kaijo has tears in his eyes but still has a smile plastered on his face. “Kaijo, you okay?” The blue ranger starts patting Kaijo in concern as he nods to reassure him.  
  
“Sorry that your seeing your leader like this”, Kaijo said wiping his eyes. “It’s just that… Daita had an older brother back in Kyushu. He was killed when the base blew up.”  
  
Akira realizing the situation starts to feel guilty about this. He starts to feel even guiltier since he knew Kaijo’s brother also died during the attacks. “Red I’m sorry I didn’t know-“  
  
“It's fine” Kaijo smiled. “Daita told me when he heard about my brother. He said he used to tell riddles to him when he felt stress about being a soldier to calm him down. I guess it’s a thing he does to cope.”  
  
“_We’re kind of the same…” _Akira thought. Daita comfort himself with riddles to put past his trauma. Similar to how he would strum his guitar when he feels down. Looking up he sees Kaijo walking to leave.

“But why does he always ask the cling to me?” Kaijo turns around smirking.  
  
“Well you’re the oldest out of us aren’t you? Someone needs to fill out a cool brother role to him.” Kaijo walks out leaving behind a speechless Akira. The blue ranger blushes red as Aka’s suit.  
_  
“He thinks I’m cool eh…”_ Akira walks out smiling, though he feels bad about his treatment towards Yellow, Akira learned that the only way to stop grieving about the past is to move forward together.

“So about that Riddle....”

* * *

It was the middle of the night; as Akira strums his guitar in the night sky. A year has passed; both he and Daita have become best friends since then. The other three knew that they had a special bond between them. They would be together in most of the missions the Commander assigned them. When they're not on duty they would go mess around in the base or bar hopping.  
  
“There is one oath for a blue sea,” Akira sang. “The yellow leaves... flu-“His singing was cut off by yelling out on his door. _“That’s strange,” _Akira thought. “_Everyone should be asleep”._ Curious, Akira pokes his ear on the door to listen.

“But you can’t be serious!” a voice sounding like Daita yelled. “I can’t even say goodbye to my friends!  
  
_“Goodbye?_ Akira thought, “_Daita’s leaving?”_  
  
“I’m sorry this is so urgent but Kyushu needs you to-“  
  
“Kyushu my ass!” The door opens revealing Akira. The Commander looked at him then back at Daita.  
  
“You have 10 minutes before your taxi to the airport arrives, he said. “Make your goodbyes quick.” The Commander walks away. Daita then turns toward his teammate.  
  
“You’re leaving right now?” Akira yelled. Daita starts to cry as he tries to speak.

“Akira I’m sorry… but…” Daita pauses for a bit while Akira waits for his answer. “I was assigned to be Kyushu’s new commander a few minutes ago. I’m leaving for the airport soon”. The now-former Yellow Ranger starts crying. Akira hugs him with saddened eyes.  
  
“I’ll miss you too…But they need you to go…” Akira whispered patting Daita’s head. “You’ll be great as the head. I know you too well”. Realizing the position he’s in, Daita looks up at Akira noticing that smile he always does everyone day.

“Daita why are you staring at m-“Akira’s question was cut off by Daita lips. Akira froze. He never felt any kiss like this before. The kiss makes him feel comfortable and safe, unlike other kisses that feel stale in comparison. Akira shoves Daita in panic. Daita hits the wall behind, stumbling a little. The tall man looked in shock to what he has done.  
  
“Daita I-“ Daita runs off down the hallway to reach the elevator. Akira notices the man’s tears as he ran away. He quickly sat down and put his fingers on his mouth. Why didn’t he feel that spark when he kissed girls? Was he gay?

Akira closed the door and ran to his bed putting his head down in distress.

“I screwed up”

-

Akira looked down on Daita as he kneels before a tomb. The tomb contained the body of Daita’s successor, who tragically lost his life in battle. Since Daita came back, both men had been awkward around each other since their reunion.  
  
“Daita.” The taller man said. “I’m sorry about Daigoro.”  
  
“No,” Daita turned around to look at his friend. “I’m to blame for all this”.  
  
“Daita…”  
  
“Look. I knew Daigoro since we were kids. When he heard about Kyushu’s branch he decided to join as well to help the region,” Daita turns back to the tomb “I was the one who approved for Daigoro to join. After all, we did have similar interests right?” Akira remained silent. “I thought that he would be a perfect replacement but it ended him up here…” Akira sat down next to his friend, releasing the awkwardness around them.

“Look Ki, you shouldn’t be blaming yourself...” e said. Daita’s head shot up. “When you left Daigoro was just like you. We clicked very fast. He reminded me of you actually” Akira smiled as he cups Daita’s cheek. “To be honest, when he died it made realize that we’re not invincible as Gorangers individually. We’re invincible together.” Tears start to dwell on the Blue Ranger’s eyes.

“Daigoro went on his own to get that weapon. I let him die Daita”, Akira starts tearing on the shorter man’s shoulder. Daita hugs him as they both mourn the loss of Daigoro Kumano.

The day after, Daita and Akira reconnected and were back to being best friends. The kiss was planted in the back of their minds, but the Blue Ranger planned on doing something the day after the final battle.

* * *

The Five Gorangers look into the sunset. After a long battle that has lasted two years, the Sentai had successfully defeated the Black Cross Army.

As the five and their commander look at the constellation of Cassiopeia, one of them has something in their pockets.

“We finally did it guys”, Kaijo said. “None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for an amazing team like you”.  
  
“Shucks, Red”, Kenji said holding back tears.  
  
“Well it’s not over yet”, Peggy added. “There are more dangerous organizations outside ofpan. Our mission for peace is not done yet.”  
  
“Babe, don’t be a killjoy, Kenji said to his girlfriend. “It’s not like a new villain will attack Japan next week, calling in someone new to defeat them.” Everyone stares at the Green Ranger after his comment.  
  
  
“Well, t’s time to kick back for a while, Daita said turning towards his best friend, “Right Blue?” Akira looks into Cassiopeia as he fumbles into his pocket.

The blue ranger walks over to Daita and grabs his hands.

“Akira what’s going on?” Akira breathes as he looks into the other man’s eyes.

“Daita it’s been two years since we’ve met. To be honest I was kind of annoyed at you first. But for some reason,we got stuck together and became best friends. You’re riddles and humor calmed me down whenever I’m tense. Don’t forget your curry addiction too.” Daita laughs blushing at the comment. “But ever since you kissed me the day you left. I felt something I never felt before with anyone. It made me realized that I want to be with you!” Akira then puts one knee down and grabs a box. “The reason I didn’t brought it up again because I was scared. I didn’t know how people will react from us. But I realized it doesn’t matter. As long as we’re together, no one else would matter.” Daita eyes fill with tears and while the other Gorangers smile at the scene.  
  
“Daita Oiwa” Akira opens the box to reveal a ring. “Will you promise to stay with me forever?”  
  
“Akira I have a riddle” Daita smiled. “What’s the part of dinner you always say yes to?”  
  
“I don’t know Ki”, Akira laughed jokingly.

“The Of Course! Yes I’ll be with you!” Akira jumped up to kiss Daita immediately. The others cheered as the Commander started to tear up.

“They’ve grown so fast” he cried.  
  
“Hey Commander?” The crying man looks up at Kaijo.

“What if Kenji is right? What if another team will have to form in the future?” The leader asked with worry. Commander Gonpachi looked up to the sky, seeing Akira and Daita kiss under the constellation.

”We’ll just have to count on them to keep this place safe. It doesn’t matter how long we’ll see peace, but in times of crisis, love could blossom between two people. Just like them.” 

_Akira and Daita had remained together till this day. Currently, they own a bar that serves curry. Several past warriors would go there to try Daita’s special curry while listening to Akira’s performances. The two had five children through surrogacy, naming them after puns of the Goranger’s colors._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao and Ki's pairing was the most obvious to do. Since Peggy, Kenji, and Kaijo are grouped together in most episodes. That, of course, leaves Akira and Daita, Akira was slightly ooc during the first part but quickly went back to canon.
> 
> The next chapter focuses on two people. One was thought to be dead. The other's reputation was thought to be ruined. That is until a fateful surgery brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
So this is the start of a long series where Gai basically read his yaoi fanfictions to the Gokaigers.  
Every chapter will focus on a different Sentai pairing in Chronological Order starting from Goranger up to Ryusoulger(or 2020 Sentai if this takes too long).  
The Gokaiger's will not appear until the end minus a few comments at the end of some stories.


End file.
